Dans Secret
by TheSherlockedOtaku
Summary: Dan is hiding something from Phil, and Phil is determained to figure out what


Dan walked into his and Phils flat. The clock read 1:34 am. "Dan!" Phil said with shock. "What are you doing getting home so late?" Dan looked over at his friend. "Why are you asking? It' doesn't matter, right?" He said defensively. Phil just stopped and looked at him. Dan had gone on a date last night, with a girl named Stacey he had met at starbucks one night. "I just felt like coming home at this time." Dan said nervously. "So I guess you didn't _get anywhere_ with Stacey." Phil said with a slight chuckle to himself. "Phil!" Dan said, almost embarrassed at his friend being uncharacteristically dirty-minded. There was an awkward pause between the two. "No." Dan sighed. Phil yawned. "While I'll be off to bed." He said. Dan waved him off as he went to bed.

The next morning Phil knocked on Dans door to see if he was awake. There was no response. Phil opened the door. "Dan?" The room was pitch black. Curtains closed no light at all. "Dan!" Phil said, this time with purpose. Dan was still silent. Phil shrugged it off, Dan always slept in, especially on Saturday. Phil was heading home for Christmas and needed to do some Christmas shopping. He headed out to the town. He was out almost all day. The sun had gone down by the time he was done. Christmas shopping always took Phil _forever_ to get it all done. He was driving off when his car ran out of gas. A person walked over to the car. Phil recognized the figure. It was the girl Dan had gone on a date with last night. The woman smiled when she met him. "Oh hi." She said. "It's…Phil, right?"

"Uh…yeah." Phil said. "And you're Stacey?" She nodded. "You ran out of gas?" Stacey said. "That sucks." Phil agreed with her. "While let me call you a tow truck." She offered. As they were waiting for the truck Phil asked "was Dan acting strange on Friday?" "No." Stacey said. "By the way, when you get home could you tell him I want to go out to get something to eat with him sometime?" "Uhh, sure." Phil agreed. When Phil got home, Dan was sitting watching TV. "Hey Dan I met Stacey when I was out." Phil said. Dan snapped up at the mention of the name. "She wanted to see you again." Dan nodded, and looked back at the TV. Dan had an expression that came off as "no no no no no!" Why didn't he want to see her?

The something appeared on the news. "Man found dead in apartment." Dan sat up nervously. Phil looked over at the television. A man had been found dead in his own apartment building, with signs of a break in. But the thing that startled Phil was the address of the apartment building. It was the same building his car broke down in front of, the same place he met Stacey. Dan got up and walked quickly into his bedroom. Phil thought he was been silly, Stacey couldn't have done this. The man had been drained of blood until he died, a sweet girl like that couldn't do that. After a minute Dan walked out of the bedroom. "Hey Dan, could you come in here." Phil shouted out. Dan walked into the room. "Yeah, what's up Phil?"

"What happened on your date with Stacey?" Phil asked. "N-nothing, we just hung out at her place, watched a dvd, nothing really." Phil looked skeptically at his flatmate. "She didn't…try to attack you or anything right?" Dan laughed nervously. "No. Not at all. That's ridiculous." Phil didn't want to start anything and went into his room as Dan went into the bathroom. Phil thought about it. Dan said nothing out of the ordinary happened on his date, but the way he said it was…odd. It was suspicious to say the least. He thought about it for hours. He sighed, he decided to go and take a shower. When he got out of the shower he went to put in his contacts. He looked into the mirror and something was wrong. The contacts he had in weren't his, they made his eyes the same colour as Dans

He took them out and put his own in. "Where did they get contacts with Dans eye colour. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "Phil I need in!" Dan shouted. "Why?" Phil said, but he knew why. He needed the contacts. Phil nervously opened the door. He looked at Dan. Dan looked anxious. His eyes were now blood red. "D-Dan what happened to your eyes." "Phil let me explain." Dan asked. Phil was freak out he ran but Dan caught up to him, grabbed him and sat him down on the couch. "I said listen." Dan said sternly. Phil was shaking, what was wrong with his friend? "Okay Dan, what's going on?" Dan sighed. "On my date with Stacey." Dan began. "I found out that she wasn't… human." Phil raised an eyebrow at him. "She is a vampire."

Phil couldn't even make sense of this. "And she…" Phil asked. "Turned you into a vampire." Dan nodded. Phil thought he was dreaming. This couldn't be real. Phil jumped up and ran for the door. He needed to tell someone. Dan stopped him again. "Phil!" Dan shouted. "You can't tell _anyone_ about me." Phil needed to tell someone, but Dan was holding him under some sort of house arrest. He looked at Dan. He noticed that Dan now had fangs, which he didn't have before. Phil had an idea. He would wait until Dan left and the make a run for it to get help. Dan looked furiously at him. "Dan I promise I won't tell anyone." Phil said. Dan let him go. Phil sat down on the couch, breathing heavily. After a couple hours Dan walked up to the door. "I'm going out, I'll be right back."

After Dan left Phil waited for about five minutes, then Phil left the flat. When he was in the lift, he took out his phone and surfed through the contacts to see who he could call. "Chris Kendall!" Phil said reading out the contact name. He called Chris up. "Hey Chris, it's Phil. I'm coming over." Phil said as he walked out the building. When Phil got home from talking to Chris, Dan was sitting playing video games. Phil was kind of happy to see him like that, just like old times. Dan looked over at Phil. "Oh hey Phil." Dan said smiling. "Where've you been?" Phil was surprised. Dan was so rude earlier and now he was back to normal. His eyes were still red, Phil supposed that since he now knew Dan was a vampire he wasn't bothering with wearing them around the house.

"I've was just out." Phil said casually. Dan looked like he accepted Phils answer. "Wanna play some video game with me?" Phil nodded and joined Dan. The next morning Phil woke up and logged on twitter. He froze when he saw what one of the trending hashtags was. "RIPChrisKendall." Phil just sat there looking at the screen. He looked through the hashtag and then saw that the first post under it was from Dan. Phil jumped up and ran into the room. He shook Dan, so he defiantly woke him up. "What's wrong Phil?" He asked. "What happened to Chris." Dan looked up at Phil and sighed. His facial expression resemble that of a child who knew they couldn't put off their chores anymore. He stood up and grabbed Phils arm.

"D-Dan?" Phil asked. "What are you doing?" He looked at Dan and saw that his fangs had emerged once again. There was a pause, it was the longest few seconds of both of their lives. "I'm sorry Phil." Dan said. Before Phil could even ask why Dan said that, his flatmate had bit him. After a minute Dan let him go. Phil collapsed onto the floor immediately. Dan knelt down beside him. "Don't worry Phil." He said. "You're just going to change, not die." Phil didn't remember much after that, except falling asleep. When he woke up, it was dark. He looked into the mirror and his eyes were red like Dans. Speak of the devil, Dan walked into the room to see how Phil was doing. "I'm really sorry Phil." Dan said. Phil understood why he bit him. "It's okay Dan." They both looked into the mirror.

They went into the other room, sat down and sat down to watch tv. They looked at each other and laughed, because they both knew that despite them being vampires, nothing _much _would change.


End file.
